


Percidere, puer, moneo!

by Sango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Harry è innamorato di Severus. Hermione escogita un piano.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Percidere, puer, moneo!

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa alla sesta settimana del COWT 10 di Lande di Fandom.  
> Missione 5: la missione prevede di usare una citazione in latino come titolo della storia e prompt.
> 
> Ulteriori note alla fine.

Hermione non ne poteva più!  
Aveva sempre voluto bene a Harry, erano come fratelli, e aveva continuato a ripetergli per anni che ci sarebbe sempre stata per lui, e lo pensava davvero. Ma a tutto c'era un limite!  
La guerra era finita, molti erano morti e molti per fortuna erano sopravvissuti, Voldemort era scomparso e stavolta in modo definitivo, Hogwarts aveva riaperto e tutti gli studenti che avevano frequentato il settimo anno nell'era Carrow erano tornati per un ottavo anno supplementare. Hermione era felicissima di poter riprendere gli studi con tutte le persone alle quali voleva bene, ed era sicura che sarebbe stato un anno grandioso. E da un certo punto di vista era esattamente così. Lei e Ron stavano insieme e stavano già parlando di progetti futuri, le lezioni erano interessanti quanto e più di quelle seguite negli anni passati e lei stava già prendendo in considerazione diversi campi di lavoro, gli studenti erano più sereni e tranquilli di quanto non lo fossero mai stati e perfino le ostilità fra Case si erano ridotte a divertenti scaramucce.  
Poi c'era Harry.  
Harry che era finalmente libero di vivere la sua vita come un qualunque ragazzo della sua età. Certo, se si escludeva il fatto che fosse l'Esclusivo Salvatore del Mondo Magico.  
Harry che aveva seguito il suo suggerimento e si era concentrato per la prima volta nella sua vita su se stesso e su ciò che desiderava. Con buona pace di Ginny, di Ron, e di tutti quelli che volevano accalappiarselo o vederlo accoppiato con qualcuno.  
Hermione era stata molto fiera di lui quando, una sera di fine novembre, mentre erano seduti sulle poltrone davanti al caminetto scoppiettante della Sala Comune di Grifondoro, aveva confessato a le e a Ron che aveva capito di essere attratto anche dai maschi. Anzi, soprattutto dai maschi. Ron era rimasto abbastanza spiazzato in un primo momento, ma lo aveva superato in fretta e aveva solo consigliato al suo migliore amico di fare molta più attenzione del solito, perché non appena la notizia fosse diventata di dominio pubblico gli attentati alla sua virtù a suon di pozioni d'amore sarebbero almeno raddoppiati.  
Quello che Hermione non si era aspettata, in quel momento, era che l'interesse di Harry verso il genere maschile avesse già un volto e un nome ben definiti. E, se anche se lo fosse aspettata, di sicuro non avrebbe mai pensato a quell'uomo in particolare.  
Perché Harry si era innamorato niente di meno che di Severus Piton.  
Harry glielo aveva rivelato in privato circa una settimana dopo la sua confessione e Hermione ne era rimasta ovviamente scioccata. Perché, insomma, era pur sempre Severus Piton! E va bene che fosse ormai chiaro a tutti che era sempre stato uno dei buoni, che aveva rischiato tutto, compresa la sua stessa vita, per proteggere Harry e salvare il Mondo Magico e che da quando la scuola era stata riaperta e lui aveva ricominciato a insegnare Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure era diventato un po' meno bastardo del solito, ma non era comunque la persona che avrebbe immaginato al fianco del suo migliore amico. Era abbastanza vecchio da poter essere suo padre, non aveva mai dimostrato molta simpatia per lui nonostante quello che aveva fatto durante la guerra, a quanto ne sapevano loro non era mai stato minimamente interessato ai maschi e, per finire, non si poteva certo dire che attirasse l'attenzione per la sua folgorante bellezza.  
Harry, però, sembrava davvero innamorato. Le aveva spiegato come quel sentimento fosse maturato pian piano, col passare dei mesi. Aveva pensato molto a Severus e a quella che doveva essere stata la sua vita da una ventina d'anni a quella parte, e lo aveva osservato con attenzione da quando erano tornati tutti a Hogwarts, e aveva capito che quello che vedeva gli piaceva davvero tanto. Sembrava così sincero, e così convinto dei propri sentimenti, che Harmione finì per dargli il suo sostegno incondizionato. E questo fu il suo errore.  
Perché Harry innamorato era un vero strazio!  
Non faceva altro che parlarle di Severus, a tutte le ore del giorno e della notte, arrivando perfino a rubare tempo prezioso ai suoi studi. Continuava a raccontarle di tutto ciò che faceva il suo grande amore durante la giornata, e a lamentarsi e deprimersi perché tutti i suoi tentativi per farsi notare da lui erano stati inutili e infruttuosi.  
Hermione ebbe la forza di sopportare quella situazione fino alla fine di gennaio, poi decise che era ora di passare all'azione per risolvere il problema. Prima di arrivare a prendere in seria considerazione l'idea di strozzare il suo migliore amico, e di dover spiegare poi al suo fidanzato perché lo avesse fatto.  
Perciò elaborò un piano!  
Era certa che, in un modo o nell'altro, avrebbe funzionato. Perché Harry non avrebbe ovviamente capito nulla, ma il professor Piton avrebbe afferrato subito il senso della cosa e nel bene o nel male avrebbe finalmente posto fine a quella storia.  
Il piano in questione era molto semplice: Harry doveva regalare dei fiori a Severus per fargli comprendere quali fossero i suoi veri sentimenti per lui. E, nello specifico, avrebbe dovuto regalargli un mazzo dei suoi fiori preferiti per dimostrargli che non era un sentimento campato in aria ma che pensava seriamente a lui.  
Quando Harry le fece notare che lui, in realtà, non aveva la più pallida idea di quali fossero i fiori preferiti di Severus, né se avesse davvero delle preferenze in fatto di fiori a dire la verità, Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo. Per fortuna c'era lei a dargli una mano, o quel cretino di Harry avrebbe finito per struggersi per un amore non corrisposto per tutto il resto della sua vita.  
“Ho fatto delle ricerche” e sapeva che quelle erano le più potenti parole magiche che avesse potuto pronunciare per quanto ne sapeva lui.  
Harry, infatti, si sporse in avanti, seduto sul bordo della poltrona che aveva occupato nell'ultima mezzora, e la fissò come se lei potesse davvero avere la risposta a tutti i dilemmi dell'universo. E sì, si sentiva lusingata per quella fiducia, ma allo stesso tempo era anche una cosa inquietante. Comunque non si fece distrarre da quei pensieri inutili e andò avanti come se niente fosse.  
“Come ci saremmo potuti aspettare da lui, i suoi fiori preferiti appartengono a una specie molto, molto rara. Ti costeranno un patrimonio, ma in fondo i soldi non ti sono mai mancati e ora che sei maggiorenne e non più ricercato hai libero accesso all'intero patrimonio che ti hanno lasciato i tuoi genitori. Senza contare che Magicflora accetta ordini via gufo e vendono anche questa particolare varietà. Ordina un mazzo di Phallomorphus Nanus e consegnalo al professor Piton e puoi star certo che saprà, con esattezza, cosa provi per lui.”  
Harry, naturalmente, eseguì le sue istruzioni alla lettera, senza nemmeno ricontrollare che le sue informazioni fossero corrette, benedetto ragazzo. Hermione era sempre stata convinta che dopo la morte di Voldemort la vita di Harry sarebbe stata più semplice, ma in quel momento iniziava a essere seriamente preoccupata per il suo futuro. Perché, davvero, quel ragazzo avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi un po'!  
Il mazzo di Phallomorphus Nanus arrivò qualche mattina dopo, un venerdì. Un gufo molto imponente lo consegnò direttamente al professor Piton al tavolo dei professori in Sala Grande, durante la colazione. Lui lo osservò con espressione torva, poi prese il biglietto che lo accompagnava, lo lesse e il suo viso si incupì ancora di più. Senza una parola prese entrambi in mano e lasciò la sala come una furia.  
Quel giorno i Grifondoro avevano le ultime due ore di lezione con lui. Tutti sapevano che Harry era il migliore in Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, ma per il professor Piton le cose sembravano stare in modo diverso. Era talmente scontento di lui che a fine lezione gli comunicò che si era meritato una punizione da scontare subito a causa della sua inettitudine. Harry sembrava devastato per quel suo evidente rifiuto dei suoi sentimenti, Hermione invece si congratulò sentitamente con se stessa e sperò di non vedere Harry almeno fino alla colazione di lunedì, perché aveva davvero molto da studiare.

Una volta rimasti soli nell'aula di Difesa, Severus non si perse in inutili chiacchiere.  
“Che intenzioni avevi, Potter, inviandomi questi?” gli chiese, appellando il mazzo di Phallomorphus Nanus dal suo ufficio.  
Harry deglutì, ma si fece forza e provò a rispondere.  
“Ecco, volevo farle sapere cosa provo e ho pensato che regalarle i suoi fiori preferiti le avrebbe fatto capire...”  
“Tu non pensi, Potter. Ora spiegami come hai fatto a stabilire che tra tutti i fiori del mondo fossero proprio questi quelli che apprezzo di più” lo interruppe, senza mostrare la minima gratitudine per quel dono.  
“Oh, me lo detto Hermione e...”  
“Dovevo immaginarlo” lo fermò di nuovo. “I miei fiori preferiti sono i gigli, Potter,” lo informò “e la signorina Granger ne era di certo informata. Così come sapeva che un mazzo di gigli non avrebbe avuto lo stesso effetto di un mazzo di questi. Ma ti avverto, Potter, ho capito perfettamente quali sono i tuoi sentimenti e ho tutte le intenzioni di ripagarti per lo sforzo che hai fatto.”  
Harry avrebbe dovuto essere felice di sentirglielo dire, ma la luce che brillava negli occhi di Severus lo stava letteralmente terrorizzando e lui si ritrovò a indietreggiare senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Quando se ne accorse, Severus sollevò gli angoli della bocca in un ghigno inquietante e cominciò ad avanzare lentamente verso di lui.  
“Conosci il linguaggio dei fiori, Potter?”  
“So che ogni fiore ha una specie di significato, ma non so quali siano” confessò, continuando ad allontanarsi.  
“E immagino che tu non abbia mai nemmeno visto da vicino i Phallomorphus Nanus, vero?” lo incalzò il professore.  
“Ehm... li ho ordinati via gufo a Magicflora e...”  
Severus non si spreco a parlare. Con un movimento della bacchetta fece volare il mazzo di fiori proprio davanti al suo volto e lo osservò sgranare gli occhi per la sorpresa con perfida soddisfazione.  
“Nel linguaggio dei fiori il giglio vuol dire purezza. Un significato molto profondo, ma concordo con la signorina Granger che in questa situazione non avrebbe avuto molto senso che tu me li regalassi. Il Phallomorphus Nanus, invece, è un fiore molto raro e molto costoso, qualità che lo rendono del tutto sconosciuto ai più, e con un significato molto preciso. E, al contrario di quello di molti altri fiori, molto poco interpretabile.”  
A quel punto la fuga di Harry era stata bloccata dalla cattedra alle sue spalle, mentre Severus aveva continuato ad avanzare fino a trovarsi a pochi centimetri da lui, la bacchetta sempre saldamente stretta tra le dita.  
“Il loro significato è scopami forte” gli rivelò, con voce melliflua.  
Harry sobbalzò e gemette. Severus non sapeva se era per la sorpresa, per l'imbarazzo, per l'eccitazione o per chissà cos'altro, ma non gli importava. In realtà, in quel momento gli importava solo una cosa.  
Nei mesi appena trascorsi si era accorto del cambiamento di Potter nei suoi confronti, ma non aveva mai pensato che quel suo cercare di attirare la sua attenzione nascondesse intenti sinceri. Al contrario, la cosa lo aveva perfino fatto infuriare, certo com'era che il ragazzo stesse solo cercando di prendersi gioco di lui. Ora, però, le cose erano cambiate. Drasticamente.  
“E scoparti forte” lo avvisò “è esattamente ciò che intendo fare!”  
Harry si fece scappare un urletto molto poco virile quando lui fece evanescere tutti i suoi vestiti con un incantesimo ben assestato, lasciandolo completamente nudo, ma Severus non si fece muovere a pietà per il suo evidente timore. Né gli diede il tempo di riprendersi dalla sorpresa. In un attimo fu su di lui, forzò le sue labbra per baciarlo come Merlino comandava e iniziò subito a far scorrere le mani sul suo corpo.  
Solo quando si ritenne soddisfatto, e quando iniziò a pensare che quel ragazzino sarebbe potuto morire soffocato, Severus si allontanò da lui quel tanto che bastava per farlo girare. Gli mise una mano sulla parte alta della schiena e lo spinse in avanti, fino a quando non fu piegato a novanta sulla sua cattedra, ignorando i suoi a dire il vero molto blandi lamenti. Poi iniziò a prepararlo, a lungo e non molta meticolosità.  
Harry lo pregò di smetterla, ma lui naturalmente non pensò nemmeno per un istante di dargli retta. Al contrario, intensificò i suoi movimenti, fino a che il ragazzo non venne con un gemito disperato. E Severus non si fermò nemmeno allora. Voleva essere assolutamente certo che il ragazzo fosse pronto a riceverlo, senza contare che i suoi lamenti erano la cosa più eccitante che avesse mai sentito in tutta la sua vita.  
Continuò così fino a quando anche lui non ebbe raggiunto il suo limite. Solo allora sfilò le dita dalla sua apertura, si aprì la veste e i pantaloni e affondò in lui con un'unica spinta decisa. Harry si inarcò e urlò, e Severus si sfilò e affondò di nuovo in lui, godendo quasi più per le sue reazioni che per le sensazioni deliziose che stava provando nel sentirsi stretto da quel canale bollente.  
Era certo che non gli avrebbe fatto male, essere maghi era sempre qualcosa di utile e lo diventava ancora di più quando si potevano utilizzare determinati incantesimi, perciò non si fece nessuno scrupolo. Continuò a muoversi con forza, cercando di spingersi sempre un po' più a fondo dentro di lui. Harry continuava a urlare, e a implorarlo. A volte diceva che era troppo, altre che non era abbastanza, e nel dubbio Severus continuò a scoparselo con tutto il suo entusiasmo.  
Quando capì di essere sul punto di esplodere, allungò una mano fino a stringerla sul sesso congestionato di Harry. Il ragazzo venne all'istante, stringendo talmente tanto i suoi muscoli interni da portare anche Severus all'orgasmo.  
“Lo sai, Potter?” gli chiese poco dopo, con la voce ancora affannata. “I Phallomorphus Nanus non davvero fiori molto, molto rari, ed esageratamente costosi. Per questo motivo, in genere, se ne regala solo uno. Tu, invece, me ne hai regalato tre dozzine. È stata la signorina Granger a suggerirtelo, vero?”  
Harry si limitò a mugugnare un assenso, troppo esausto per riuscire a parlare.  
“Lo sospettavo. E devo ammettere che sto iniziando a rivalutare quella ragazzina saccente. Vedi, Harry, un Phallomorphus Nanus significa scopami forte. Nel senso di prendimi una volta con tutte le tue forze. Capisci cosa significa regalarne ben trentasei?”  
Harry voltò la testa, molto lentamente, per guardarlo con un'espressione terrorizzata.  
“Oh sì!” gongolò Severus. “Ci vorranno giorni, ma non sarebbe giusto, da parte mia, disattendere i tuoi desideri. Non posso certo permettere che tu pensi che i tuoi sentimenti non siano ricambiati con altrettanto ardore. Perciò farò in modo che tu capisca, senza ombra di dubbio, cosa provo per te. Ci restano esattamente trentacinque fiori.”  
Harry sussultò atterrito quando capì cosa questo significasse per lui, ma non protestò quando Severus lo prese in braccio per portarlo nel suo ufficio.

La mattina dopo, a colazione, la preside McGranitt si avvicinò al tavolo di Grifondoro con l'espressione più rilassata del suo repertorio, quella che terrorizzava sempre tutti i suoi studenti, certi che la punizione divina sarebbe arrivata di lì a poco.  
“Mi pare di capire che il libro sul significato dei fiori che ah chiesto in prestito alla professoressa Sprite le sia stato utile, signorina Granger” constatò.  
Harmione non disse nulla, si limitò a ricambiare il sorriso complice della preside. Perché Harry non era tornato nella torre di Grifondoro, la sera precedente, e non si era presentato né a cena e né a colazione quella mattina, esattamente come il professor Piton, e questo poteva significare solo una cosa. Il loro piano aveva avuto successo.  
Ora doveva solo convincere Harry che i Phallomorphus Nanus fossero diventati i suoi fiori preferiti, così avrebbe continuato a comprarli e il professor Piton avrebbe continuato a tenerlo impegnato durante tutto il suo tempo libero. E lei avrebbe potuto studiare in santa pace.

**Author's Note:**

> Percidere, puer, moneo è tratto dal Carmen Priapea 13 di Marziale. Può essere tradotto come: ti inculo, ragazzo, ti avverto.
> 
> Si ringrazia will_p per l'assistenza con il titolo e il nome del Phallomorphus Nanus, che tradotto significa a forma di fallo nano. Questo fiore è liberamente ispirato all'Amorphophallus Titanus.


End file.
